Défis d'Aventures - Dixième Edition
by Les Defis d'Aventures
Summary: Le recueil des textes produits pour la dixième édition des Défis d'Aventures, du 28 Janvier au 27 Février Venez lire, commenter et, pourquoi pas, participer à votre tour !
1. Avant Propos

Bonjour et bienvenue à toutes et à tous dans cette nouvelle édition des Défis d'Aventures !

Comme les précédents, ce recueil rassemble les participations au dixième défi d'écriture, qui se tient du 28 janvier au 27 Février minuit. Pour rappel, ou pour les nouveaux, voici le thème du mois: envoyez nos aventuriers ou d'autres personnages du Cratère à travers le temps et l'espace en les intégrant dans un **univers alternatif** **de votre choix**. Vous avez toujours pensé que Balthazar ferait un parfait Lord d'un univers Steampunk, Mani un pirate exceptionnel, Shinddha un chasseur de mammouth de la préhistoire, Théo un inquisiteur espagnol et Grunlek un noble illuminé du XVIIIème siècle ? Voici votre chance !

Si vous souhaitez participer n'hésitez pas à consulter toutes les informations disponibles sur notre profil, ou bien à consulter notre twitter où se tiennent également des défis de dessin. Bonne lecture à vous, et n'oubliez de laisser quelques mots à nos chers et chères auteur.e.s !


	2. Participation de Dolip1000mg

Le 15 février 2018.

Aujourd'hui, tout se bouscule pour moi.

Voici ma participation au 10ème défis ! Il a été corsé... D'ou ma difficulté à... Je vous en parle plus bas si vous voulez ^^

.

* * *

.

Dans une salle de classe, le professeur commença à faire l'appel grâce à son trombinoscope holographique. Les présents apparaissent en vert, les absents en rouge. Dans le fond de la pièce, près de la fenêtre, un bureau était vide.

\- Vicky.

\- Présente.

\- Stalion.

\- Oui.

\- Lennon.

\- …

\- Lennon !

Levant les yeux, le professeur balaya la classe. Une veine apparue sur son front. Il fulminait de rage. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis le début de l'année que cet avorton séchait son cours.

\- Délégué Azur, vous prendrez note de l'absence de Monsieur Lennon pour la rapporter au conseil de disciple.

\- Oui, Billot-Sensei.

\- Je vais encore devoir faire un rapport au Proviseur Tesla !

Il continua à ronchonner contre la discipline de son élève tout en faisant apparaitre, sur les pupitres des étudiants et le tableau interactif, la leçon du jour. Le cours risquait d'être long pour les lycéens dont le professeur, déjà pas commode de base, était enragé.

Pas si loin de tout ça, sur le toit de l'établissement un jeune homme était allongé. Les yeux fermés, le vent printanier d'aprè-midi faisait doucement bouger ses cheveux châtains bouclés. Sa montre connectée n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Il recevait les notifications d'absence, sans doute un message de son prof, ainsi qu'une lettre administrative l'invitant à régulariser sa situation.

Il soupira. D'un geste devenu habituel, il effaça les messages et rendit silencieux l'appareil. Il le rebrancherait ce soir uniquement pour avoir les cours et les devoirs. Il rendait déjà tous les travaux demandés, c'était bien suffisant. Il n'avait pas à supporter, en plus, le regard de ce prof qui le détestait simplement pour ce qu'il était.

Lâchant un nouveau soupir, le jeune homme sorti un Zippo de sa poche et s'amusa à l'ouvrir et le fermer, sans toucher au bouton sur le côté. L'objet était vieux, presque une relique d'un temps passé si on considérait la rareté d'en trouver à cette époque. Pour beaucoup ça équivalait à une babiole démodée, mais la vérité était que ça coûtait plutôt cher, surtout celui-là. Et c'était bien l'une des rares choses que son père lui avait donné qu'il gardait précieusement.

La sonnerie retentit pour la fin de la journée. Rapidement, le jeune homme se redressa et redescendit par les escaliers pour se mêler à la foule de lycéens. Il évita soigneusement le couloir de sa classe et arriva dans le hall prêt de son casier. Des premières années qui courraient le heurtèrent alors. Le fautif allait s'excuser lorsqu'il tomba sur le regard du troisième année. Etrangement, le silence se fit autour d'eux alors que le plus jeune palissait. Le plus vieux entendit bientôt les rumeurs monter.

« Mon dieu, il a bousculé B.O.B. Lennon ! », « Il parait que le regarder dans les yeux porte malheur ! », « Pauvre gars, on ne retrouvera même pas son cadavre… », « Il est encore pire que son père. », « Mieux vaut l'éviter si tu ne veux pas disparaitre à tout jamais… »

Le dénommé B.O.B. Lennon sera les poings. Sans accorder le moindre regard à personne, et surtout pas au première année qui était sur le point de s'évanouir, il traversa la cour au pas de course. En passant le portail, le surveillant lui accorda un signe de tête auquel il ne répondit pas. Sanguinus faisait partit du Clan de son père, et rien que pour ça, le jeune homme évitait de rester trop proche de lui.

Laissant le reste des étudiants se diriger vers les différentes gares d'AéroTram, il s'enfonça à pied dans les rues piétonnes entre les buildings aux devantures à l'éclairage néons. Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Son père… Enoch… C'est simplement le chef du Clan qui règne sur la pègre de Lyoto, et lui, était son fils.

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon !

Même en prenant le nom de sa mère, il était craint… En même temps, bien que sa mère fut une femme bien, que son père avait certes abandonnée et qui était morte de chargrin, B.O.B. n'avait hérité que de la moitié de sa génétique... Et l'autre…

Il s'arrêta dans la rue et regarda son reflet dans une vitrine. Son visage le regardait, fatigué. Un œil marron et, caché sous une mèche de cheveux en travers de son visage, un œil jaune à la pupille fendu. Ce regard héréditaire faisait de lui, un Diable. Mais il ne l'avait jamais voulu et ne voulait pas faire partie du Clan. Il avait toujours renié ses origines et surtout son père. Ça faisait toujours rire ce dernier, mais pour l'instant, il le laissait tranquille. Balthazar avait réussi à négocier sa liberté jusqu'à la fin de ses études et il redoutait le jour où l'on viendrait le chercher. Alors pour le moment, il évitait son géniteur le plus possible.

Balthazar continua sa route jusqu'aux vieux quartiers. Son lycée, assez côté -on ne l'avait pas envoyé n' importe où pour étudier-, était dans la ville moyenne de Lyoto. Lui, habitait avec sa tante dans la ville basse, ou vieux quartiers, ça dépendait comment les gens les nommés. C'étaient certes les quartiers les plus pauvres, mais c'étaient également les plus anciens de Lyoto, avec des lieux emblématiques et historiques.

Il était encore en train de descendre la rue commerçante et de passer juste dans les premières rues de la ville basse lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une altercation. Il commençait à être tard et il n'y avait plus grand monde, même à cet endroit de la ville. Il jeta alors un œil dans la ruelle en se collant à l'angle. Il vit rapidement un jeune garçon se faire agresser par trois autres types. Le gamin leur répondait vivement et ça faisait rire les autres qui le frappaient. Et le gosse encaissait avant de se remettre à hurler des insultes comme un chartrier.

Le lycéen ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire. Devait-il aller aider le garçon contre ses brutes ? Il n'avait pas envie de se battre et encore moins de prouver à son père qu'il avait raison sur toutes les lignes. Mais il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux, il s'en voudrait, ça, il en était sûr. Son regard se porta alors sur des barres de fer qui n'étaient pas loin. Il mit à peine une seconde à réfléchir avant d'en prendre une et de s'engager dans la rue.

\- Oï ! Laisser ce gamin tranquille !

\- Et sinon tu vas faire quoi avec ton jouet ?

Le chef du groupe sortit une longue rapière de son dos. Des petits caïds comme ça, il y en avait partout dans la ville basse, qui essayaient de se faire recruter par des gangs ou repérés par des clans. Balthazar essayait de les éviter le plus possible.

Sans changer d'allure et sans afficher la moindre peur, il se plaça devant le gosse qui était au sol taché de sang à divers endroits. Celui-là, n'était pas d'ici, ses vêtements étaient bien trop classieux et soigné. Encore un petit bourge de la ville haute qui cherchait des sensations forte.

\- Sinon… Je vous tue.

En même temps qu'il dit ça, Balthazar alluma la fonction spéciale de son Zippo qu'il tenait de la même main que la barre à mine. Une longue flamme rouge vient alors lécher l'acier, le recouvrant totalement. Son visage qui était dans l'ombre pour les trois assaillants apparut alors dans la lumière vacillante. Une lueur folle dansait dans l'iris du Diable dévoilé et ils firent plusieurs pas en arrière avant de se mettre à courir.

\- On n'en a pas fini avec toi, petite merde !

\- Tocard !

Balthazar soupira à l'insulte qui venait de son dos. Il lâcha la barre en fer, referma son Zippo modifié et se retourna, en remettant sa mèche devant son visage, vers le gosse qui se relevait à peine.

\- Ça va gami- OUCH !

Le lycéen porta sa main à sa joue et le regard complétement surpris contempla le gosse s'enfuir en courant dans la rue principal. Ce môme lui avait collé un pain alors qu'il venait de le sauver ? Il lui manquait une case ou quoi ? Et puis quel punch il avait !

Grimaçant, Balthazar cracha un peu de sang, en se massant la joue avant de reprendre son chemin. Ça lui apprendra, de vouloir sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Il grogna tout le long du trajet, passant dans les rues devenant de plus en plus étroite.

La rue commerçante disparut, pour se perdre dans le dédale de petites rues aux porches plus ou moins bien éclairés, avec nombre de passages coupe gorge. Le jeune homme les connaissait par cœur, ses ruelles, et surtout il n'avait y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus peur de se faire harceler. La réputation de fils du Diable rentrait forcément dans la balance.

A un moment ou à un autre…

.

* * *

.

Inspiré de l'univers dans Big Héro 6, Lyoto est le soyeux mélange entre Lyon et Kyoto, dont seul leurs noms fait référence à ses deux villes XD

Le reste... bah... ^^

Défis très dur pour moi qui aime bien développer les univers... Alors avec un UA ça a été très TRES compliqué ! Donc voilà, ce texte aura une suite dans une fiction qui appariatra à un moment ou a un autre sur la FanBase. Parce que ce que vous avez là... N'est que le cinquième de ce que j'ai déjà écrit...

Enfin, bref XD

Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Participation de Sirayar

_Pré en bulle : Concevoir une façon d'être différente pour les aventuriers est facile. Comment en faire une histoire est un stimulant tour de force. J'ai toujours ce souhait, pas si secret que ça, qu'une de mes publications, ici ou sur mon blog, serve d'inspirations à Aventures. Sortir du moyen-âge fantastique est aussi un très bel appel à l'imagination qui m'a beaucoup plu. Par peur de la lassitude, je ne le répéterai pas (ou peut-être que si, ça dépend), mais la sincérité est là; j'aime beaucoup ce que fait les Défis d'Aventures et ce qui est proposé. Merci beaucoup ^_^_

 _Songe d'une vie différente._

 **I : Hasard inhabituel**

Après l'affaire de la pénurie de magie, Théo décide de reprendre contact avec CastelBlanc, à la fois pour une raison officielle, et pour un loisir.

La raison officielle : recueillir les renseignements de ses quatre vaillants amis, ce qu'ils ont fait, ce qu'ils ont appris durant leurs pérégrinations, puis en faire un rapport à la fois écrit et verbal. Théo devait parler avec ses collègues et supérieurs hiérarchiques.

Le loisir : parler de façon personnelle, avec un peu tous le monde, rêver de ce que l'avenir réserve.

En lui-même, Théo a une angoisse : "Est-il possible que la magie entre un jour en conflit avec la technologie ?". N'étant pas exactement un magicien pur, Théo perçoit la crainte de la marginalisation et de l'apathie que la technologie peut provoquer contre la magie.

Un jour, une inconnue, que Théo n'a pas cherché à connaitre personnellement, lui dit une chose : "Ceux de la technologie voit la magie en superstition". Théo se sentait blessé; son talent de guérison est une réalité, non une supposition. Les disciples de la lumière ne se satisfont pas de croire en ses idées, et quant à la magie, ici présent celle de guérir, se passe de bandage ou d'attendre que la blessure se referme. La magie est concrète; on ne "croit" pas pour lancer un sort, il faut une certaine extraction d'énergie intérieur, et cette énergie intérieur devient ce que veut la personne qui lance le sort, en fonction des limites des capacités.

Après discussion, l'inconnue a laissé à Théo un cadeau unique; une perle transparente, lisse et belle. "Trouves un lieu tranquille où tu peux dormir sans être dérangé. Tiens la perle d'une ou deux mains, penses à ton inquiétude, et la perle te répondra", explique-t-elle.

Durant un soir, Théo trouve un lieu où s'enfermer à double-tour et s'allonger pour dormir en tenant la perle. Endormi, Théo commence à ne voir de ses yeux fermés que le noir. Progressivement, durant la nuit, sa vision semblable à un écran éteint se dissipe progressivement. Ses yeux se rouvrent dans une chambre spéciale, sobre, rangée, organisée.

 **II : Une autre réalité**

En se levant, Théo ne reconnait aucun style, tant les choses lui semblent inhabituelles. Malgré ça, Théo n'a pas peur. Instinctivement, il se met à se laver dans une salle où la porcelaine règne, mais uniquement par décoration.

Par là, Théo voit une bassine blanche avec deux robinets particuliers. A un autre endroit, Théo remarque une cabine avec un rideau et quelque chose de métallique, suspendue avec une corde très épaisse en plastique.

Subitement, Théo fait ce qu'il n'est pas censé savoir faire; se servir d'une mousse à raser, se laver sous la douche... Tout ceci paraissait étrange, mais c'est comme si Théo savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Au mirroir, Théo voit un visage différent du sien. Cette tête n'est pas la sienne. Mais guidé par des décisions qui ne sont pas les siennes, Théo ne cherche pas à garder le contrôle dans ce corps qui n'est pas lui appartient pas; c'est par déduction que Théo comprend qu'il partage le cerveau avec un autre esprit. Un "esprit propriétaire".

Théo accumule les fascinations; à l'intérieur d'une boite métallique cependant confortable où il est possible de voir l'extérieur, celle-ci se déplace en compagnie de plusieurs autres boites.

Théo est content de ne pas avoir à gérer tout ça, bien qu'il est quand même inquiet de ce qu'il voit. Tout semble extrêmement organisé et assez stressant.

L'esprit avec lequel Théo cohabite, emmène le corps vers ce qu'il pense être un temple de soin. Beaucoup de visages peu familiers apprécient l'homme dont Théo ne connait pas le nom. Théo comprend que l'homme, dont il habite le corps, est urgentiste. Il voit souvent des patients en vie ou non.

Théo passe plusieurs jours sans savoir comment "rentrer chez lui". Souhaitant d'abord partir, il cède à l'idée de continuer cette vie pour progressivement en faire la sienne. Cette vie quotidienne permet au paladin de comprendre; la vie de cet inconnu se passe totalement de magie, rendant parfois Théo désespéré.

Lors d'une bagarre qui a faillit tuer le corps comme son esprit attribué, Théo se manifeste pour la première fois en frappant les agresseurs, surpris puis effrayés du danger que représente le médecin. Paniqués, les racketteurs jètent leurs portes-monnaie, indiquant au médecin que ce dernier ne les suivent pas.

Après cette exception à la neutralité dans la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, Théo attend alors un autre moment idéal où prendre la place de "l'esprit propriétaire".

Ce jour se produit quand un patient blessé avec un membre gangréné arrive à l'hôpital. Théo décide alors d'imposer les mains... Et la jambe récupère des couleurs à la vue des praticiens ébahis !

Après analyse, la jambe du patient ne comporte maintenant plus de gangrène ! Les vaisseaux sanguins ont repris la circulation sanguine, l'os est ressoudé sans laisser de mince fissure...

Le patient, se sentant particulièrement bien, heureux et pleurant d'avoir quitté le tristesse de perdre sa jambe, avait prit "Théo" dans ses bras avant de lui serrer la main de façon sincère avec beaucoup de reconnaissance.

 **III : L'envers du décor**

Le patient et les praticiens y voient un miracle, là où le paladin voit une réalité fabuleuse; celle ce ne pas être lié au destin, et de faire le maximum pour que la vie soit différente au lieu de la subir et suivre le courant. Par prudence, Théo choisit de ne pas recommencer cet exploit, car il craint d'être prisonnier d'une demande toujours plus grande des services du "médecin des miracles". Cette demande, même faite avec gentillesse, deviendrait rapidement de la cupidité. Dans ce monde, ou du moins une partie de celle-ci, la magie est très, voire trop rare, mais elle provoque quand même émerveillement.

Théo peut entendre l'esprit d'origine du corps. Mais contrairement aux médecins et au patient, l'urgentiste sait qu'il n'y est pour rien. Mais il aime se laisser aller à l'ambiance chaleureuse. Le soir même, l'urgentiste se remet à dormir, et durant le sommeil, il voit visuellement quelqu'un.

Un homme assez grand, en armure et avec un bandeau, assis comme sur une chaise invisible. Après une discussion qui a commencé par un "C'est donc toi" de la part du docteur, Théo discute avec l'homme en question.


	4. Participation de Koneko-Hiya

Salut les gens~

Ouais, ça fait ultra longtemps xD Mais je suis assez occupée avec l'univ qui est absolument sans pitié so j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire. J'espère néanmoins que ce petit OS Thelthazar pour le défis Aventures de Février 2018 vous plaira~

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture~ o/

Balthazar termina les réglages du micro, aidé par le chat avec qui il avait l'habitude de tourner ses épisodes avec lui. Youtuber depuis près de huit ans désormais, il faisait parti des anciens de la plate-forme avec son collaborateur. Ils avaient déjà essuyé bon nombre de soucies avec les réformes de monétisations, les piratages, ou encore les haters.

Ceux là devaient être ceux dont ils avaient le plus à faire. Lui et son partenaire ne faisait pas que soutenir le mouvement LGBT, ils en faisaient partis. Sa bisexualité n'était un secret pour personne, quant à son partenaire, il ne s'était jamais posé de question, préférant ne pas se placer dans une case.

Assit en tailleur sur les coussins au sol, il sentit un homme se glisser derrière lui pour s'asseoir sur le canapé, encadrant son corps de ses jambes. Il sourit, et leva la tête pour échanger un baiser rapide avec Théo. Ce dernier jeta un œil au chat alors qu'il effectuait les derniers branchement de la manette.

\- Ah, on est en cam, sourit son compagnon.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça s'excite ?

\- Complètement, y'a tous les yaoistes qui sont en train de se jouir dessus !

\- Oh bah c'est le bonus du chat, ils ont des plus contrairement aux abonnés qui n'ont que le son.

Sur ces paroles suintant d'un ton enjôleur, il offrit un nouveau baiser à son amant. Ils rirent en voyant le nombre incroyable de cœurs et de hurlement sur le chat, les émoticônes personnalisées étant également de la partie.

\- La deuxième manette ne marche toujours pas, râla Balthazar. La nouvelle arrive bientôt ?

\- Elles sont en rupture de stock. Sans surprise, ils ont chié leur nouvelle console, et tout le monde à une ou les deux manettes qui ne marche pas. Du coup, on l'aura pas avant un moment.

\- Fait chier. Ce jeu ont devait le faire en duo...

\- On se passera la manette à chaque niveau, c'est pas dramatique.

\- Je te connais, tu veux juste foutre la merde dans mon gameplay en prenant des réponses opposées !

Théo explosa de rire, percé à jour. Ils étaient si différent dans leurs façons de jouer qu'il était toujours amusant de les voir partager une partie. Il laissa son partenaire faire les derniers réglages, continuant de l'enlacer en étant assis derrière lui, ses bras reposant sur ses épaules pour que ses doigts soient liés devant lui.

Les préparations achevées, Balthazar ajusta le micro, donna le deuxième casque à son partenaire, et commença son introduction habituelle.

\- Bonsoir, je suis Bob Lennon, ahah ! Avec le grand, le magnifique, le lumineux : Silver-Light ! Bonsoir, Silver !

\- Il est quatorze heures : on dit "bonjour".

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré exagéré, jouant leur rôle. C'était ainsi qu'ils commençaient toujours leurs vidéos, l'un bondissant et joyeux, et l'autre rabat-joie, tous deux se critiquant sans animosité.

\- Tout de suite, ça joue sur les mots, roooh ! Si je dis "ta bite en saucisse", je vais pas réellement la mettre en sandwich !

\- Pas besoin, tu préfères la gober cru !

Balthazar rit, s'attendant à cette réponse. Ils commencèrent à jouer, s'amusant à ajouter des répliques aux personnages, le manque d'expression faciale de ceux-ci étant tout bonnement hilarant.

\- Ah, commença Théo, son menton posé sur le dessus de la tête de son amant. J'y pense, tu dois rappeler ton père !

\- Pour son anniversaire ?

\- Ouais, on sait toujours pas si on aura la voiture à temps.

\- Shin nous a dit qu'il nous emmènerait dans le pire des cas. Il te l'a dit en plus, alors pourquoi tu l'as pas appelé, toi ?

\- Ta famille, ton problème. J'ai pas à m'occuper de tes affaires.

\- Sauf quand il s'agit de mon cul, là t'es le premier à te porter volontaire ! rit Balthazar.

\- Il m'appartient, et je ne compte pas le laisser s'en aller de si tôt.

Il pouffa amoureusement, appréciant l'étreinte qui se fit plus étroite. Alors qu'il se concentrait de nouveau sur le jeu, Théo jeta un œil sur le chat du live. Il vit alors des réflexions comme quoi ils étaient à deux doigts de se passer la bague aux doigts. Les abonnés commencèrent alors à débattre sur la possibilité ou l'impossibilité de la chose, se demandant si le couple y avait seulement pensée.

Théo souffla avec amusement, jetant un regard complice au chat avant de lever son index devant sa bouche. Les messages s'enchaînèrent soudainement, des hurlements incompréhensibles s'associant à des cœurs. Son amant finit par le remarqué et s'exclama avec surprise.

\- Wouaaaah ! Le chat qui bubulle jusqu'à l'explosion ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je t'expliquerais ce soir après manger. Dépêches-toi de faire la vidéo, on doit monter et uploader avant de partir au restau'.

\- Ouais, ouais... Te connaissant c'est très certainement un burger mal famé !

\- Tu seras surpris.

\- On verra bien, ahah !


	5. Participation de Kermadec

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec !_

 _Une petite explication s'impose : l'univers alternatif qui vous sera présenté dans les lignes qui viennent... C'est le mien. Celui du roman que j'espère écrire un jour. C'est donc avec un stress tout particulier que je vous invite à y plonger (en sachant que je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite du résultat). Je croise les doigts pour que ce nouveau Défi soit compréhensible n_n'_

 _A très bientôt :)_

* * *

Le sérum de vérité ne ferait bientôt plus effet. Balthazar devait choisir avec précaution la dernière question qu'il poserait au prisonnier. Fort heureusement, les ordres du Prince avaient été clairs.

 _"Que sais-tu de l'Ouverture du Ciel?_

 _\- Je ne sais rien. Je n'ai jamais entendu ces mots ainsi._ Répondit l'homme enchaîné

 _\- Parfait."_

Balthazar examina une dernière fois ses notes. Les réponses obtenues lors de cet interrogatoire avaient confirmé l'intuition du souverain. Le criminel, qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Mani, n'avait été qu'un pion dans un plan qui dépassait de loin son faible entendement. Au bout de quelques secondes, Balthazar s'approcha et examina les pupilles du captif. La lueur caractéristique de l'emprise du sérum avait disparu de son regard. Mani était à nouveau maître de ses paroles.

 _"Tes réponses m'ont apporté satisfaction, prisonnier. Par ordre du Prince, j'ai donc l'autorisation de te rendre, en partie, ta liberté. Il me paraît évident que tu ne constitueras plus un danger pour notre Cité. Cependant, écoute-moi bien. A la moindre erreur de ta part, tu connaîtras un sort plus terrible encore que ces quelques nuits dans mes geôles. Si nos chemins se recroisent ici, je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas."_

Mani déglutit, effrayé par la prestance de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il voulut formuler une réponse, mais aucun son ne put franchir ses lèvres. Il se contenta alors de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Il voulait sortir au plus vite de cette cellule sombre et humide.

Balthazar l'escorta lui-même jusqu'à la sortie. Ils traversèrent ensemble de nombreux couloirs plongés dans la pénombre. Le gardien des geôles semblait à son aise dans ce labyrinthe où résonnaient par moments les râles et les pleurs des oubliés de la Cité. Mani devait presser le pas pour suivre le rythme du gardien des lieux. Ils passèrent devant d'innombrables portes et grilles. Mani ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards inquiets dans toutes les directions. S'il avait su que sa mission se terminerait dans un endroit aussi terrifiant, il n'aurait jamais suivi Alexeï. Comme s'il avait pu lire dans son esprit, Balthazar intervint, tandis qu'il guidait Mani vers un escalier étroit et étrangement lumineux.

 _"Ton soi-disant ami t'a trahi. Tu as suivi son plan naïvement, sans jamais en faire vraiment partie. Il a tout décidé pour toi, et tu as accepté sans même réfléchir. Je n'arrive pas à concevoir que tu te sois senti suffisamment seul pour accepter de suivre cet individu. Renoncer à ta liberté en échange d'une fausse promesse d'amitié… Tu devais être bien malheureux pour tomber aussi bas."_

Mani ne répondit rien. Balthazar avait raison. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

En haut des marches, les deux hommes atteignirent une grande salle dans laquelle s'affairaient plusieurs gardes vêtus en civil. Trois d'entre eux étaient rassemblés autour d'un grand bureau, élément central de la pièce. Ils y examinaient des documents. Un peu plus loin, deux femmes se chargeaient d'aiguiser leurs lames. Enfin, un dernier individu, un grand homme brun à l'allure sévère, resserait les liens de son plastron. C'est cet homme que Balthazar interpella.

 _"Hé, Silverberg !_

 _\- Oui, Monsieur Lennon?_

 _\- Tu te prépares pour ton tour de ronde?_

 _\- Oui, Monsieur Lennon. Je dois patrouiller dans les rues de la ville. Apparemment, le gamin a encore été surpris en train de fureter près du château."_

A son ton, Mani comprit que cette tâche ne l'enchantait guère.

 _"Voilà qui tombe bien._ Répondit Balthazar. _Puisque tu pars dans la Cité, je te charge d'escorter ce prisonnier fraîchement libéré. Il te suivra dans ta ronde. Tu lui expliqueras le fonctionnement de notre ville et tu choisiras un habitant qui prendra soin de lui jusqu'à demain. Je le reverrai à l'aube pour déterminer ce qu'on pourra faire de lui._

 _\- … Compris, Monsieur Lennon."_

Le gardien des geôles, satisfait, retourna vers les escaliers de sa prison sans ajouter un mot, laissant Mani avec le soldat. Ce dernier termina de revêtir son armure. Mani reconnut le blason affiché sur le bouclier que l'homme empoigna. Il s'agissait du même symbole gravé à de multiples reprises dans le château du Prince, celui-là même où Mani et Alexeï s'étaient fait arrêter. Quatre losanges dirigés vers les quatre points cardinaux, chacun portant la couleur d'un des dieux. Mani détourna le regard, gêné par la vue de ce blason. Lui qui avait toujours été pieux et respectueux des croyances, il avait commis, en venant dans la Cité Centrale, un blasphème qui aurait pu causer sa perte. Il ressentit, l'espace d'une seconde, de la honte à l'idée d'être encore en vie. Le soldat l'empoigna par le bras pour le tirer de sa rêverie.

 _"Allez, toi, suis-moi. Tu as un nom?_

 _\- Mani…_

 _\- Moi, c'est Théo de Silverberg. On va devoir faire un bout de chemin ensemble, donc on va dire que tu peux m'appeller Théo. Ecoute, tu sors de prison. Je ne suis pas censé savoir le pourquoi du comment, mais tous les gardes ont entendu parler de ce tu as fait avec l'autre, là. Je n'en parlerai pas. Si le bourr… le geôlier te laisse sortir, ça me va. Par contre, je te préviens. J'ai une vraie mission, et si tu me fais perdre mon temps… Je te présenterai mon meilleur ami."_ Dit-il en caressant son bouclier.

Mani promit au soldat qu'il ne causerait pas d'ennuis. Il se laissa traîner dans les rues de la ville. Lors de son arrivée, Mani n'avait pas pris le temps d'observer les lieux, accaparé par sa tâche. Il découvrit alors, avec des yeux d'enfant, les bizarreries de la célèbre Cité Centrale.

Il n'existait ici aucune forme de cohérence. Dans une rue, un immeuble de plusieurs étages faisait face à un petit chalet. Quelques mètres plus loin, une bâtisse de briques rouges côtoyait une villa impressionnate et débordante de luxe. Les habitants qu'ils croisaient étaient à l'image de leur ville. Un mélange insensé d'origines et d'apparences. Le soldat Silverberg expliqua que toute la Cité reposait sur ce principe. Aucun modèle prédéfini, aucune logique. Chaque habitant vivait comme il le souhaitait. Le seul point commun entre tous ces êtres, le véritable ciment de cet endroit, c'était le bonheur évident que les habitants ressentaient. Les rumeurs au sujet du Prince Eoghan semblaient fondés. Le souverain de la Cité faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour satisfaire les habitants de son domaine.

 _"Le Prince? Sans lui, la Cité ne tiendrait pas debout._ Commenta Théo. _Quand les gens arrivent ici, la plupart sont à bout de nerfs. Ils n'acceptent pas de se retrouver là. Vivre ici, c'est se préparer à mourir pour la dernière fois, donc forcément, arriver ici, ça doit faire un choc. Du coup, le Prince nous demande à tous d'accompagner au mieux les nouveaux arrivants. C'est un travail de longue haleine, mais ça fonctionne, et tout le monde peut se sentir utile. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai accepté de me mettre au service d'Eoghan. Ici, la parole du Prince fait loi. On ne comprend pas toujours sa logique, mais on obéit. Après tout, c'est un demi-dieu, il faudrait être fou pour agir autrement. Oh, excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu le gamin, par hasard?"_

Théo s'interrompait régulièrement pour interroger les passants. Leur piste mena le soldat et l'ancien détenu vers une boulangerie qui éveilla en Mani un profond sentiment de nostalgie. La bâtisse avait l'allure d'une maisonnette de conte pour enfants et le pain tout juste sorti du four avait une odeur d'enfance. Une foule importante était rassemblée dans la boutique, mais Théo entraîna Mani vers le propriétaire des lieux, un homme d'un certain âge, petit et trapu.

 _"Salut Grun'. T'aurais pas vu le gamin, par hasard?_

 _\- Bonjour, Théo. Je l'ai croisé hier soir. Il est retourné au château, n'est-ce pas?_

 _\- Non, mais justement, on voudrait éviter que ça arrive. J'essaye de le localiser._

 _\- Ah, hélas, je ne pense pas pouvoir t'aider cette fois-ci. Et si tu me présentais plutôt ton ami?_

 _\- Hein? Ah, lui ! Un type sorti des geôles par Balthazar. Je lui fais faire le petit tour habituel. Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un qui voudra bien le loger, cette nuit, en attendant la suite. Une idée?_

 _\- Va voir les prêtres. Ils ne pourront pas refuser._

 _\- Pas bête. Bon, on va te laisser, t'as du boulot._

 _\- Attends une seconde."_

Le petit homme se dirigea vers son arrière-boutique et revint rapidement avec un panier rempli de provisions. Il le tendit à Mani avec un sourire bienveillant.

 _"T'as fait des erreurs, gamin, mais ici, tout le monde peut se racheter une conduite. Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, reviens et demande Grunlek. Si je peux me rendre utile, ça sera avec plaisir._

 _\- T'es trop généreux, Grun'._ Ricana le soldat. _Un jour, ça te jouera des tours."_

Mani remercia plusieurs fois le boulanger avant d'être tiré par Théo à l'extérieur de la boulangerie.

 _"Tu dépends de quel dieu?_ S'enquit le soldat

 _\- Le divin Pirliou._ Répondit Mani

 _\- Ah, bah, ça nous fait un point commun. Bon, par contre, j'ai pas envie de marcher jusqu'à notre temple, il est à l'autre bout du quartier. Tu n'as rien contre les disciples de l'eau?_

 _\- Euh…_

 _\- Alors c'est parfait, on y va."_

Théo accéléra le pas à travers de nombreuses ruelles bigarrées, en questionnant par moments des habitants du coin sur le fameux "gamin" qu'il recherchait avec tant de zèle. Mani n'avait pas pu obtenir d'informations sur l'identité de cet enfant et la raison pour laquelle il était si important de le trouver. Après tout, l'essentiel était que ce soldat le laisse en vie. En cela, Mani pouvait s'estimer chanceux.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, les deux hommes parvinrent sur une petite place au centre de laquelle trônait une imposante fontaine décorée du symbole aux quatre branches. De l'eau cristalline s'élevait, par magie, et formait des arabesques, dans une chorégraphie hypnotique. Un peu plus loin, le temple de l'eau, dédié au divin Xagouss, hapait le regard par sa magnifiscence. Pour plaire à un dieu vaniteux, il fallait un lieu de culte grandiose. Mani n'avait, de sa vie, jamais vu autant de couleurs, de pierreries et de draperies sur une même façade. Théo le guida jusqu'aux quelques marches qui menaient à la porte massive en ébène. Celle-ci s'ouvrit cependant avant leur arrivée. Un homme maigre au visage dissimulé sous un capuchon se présenta devant eux. La couleur bleuté de sa peau indiquait qu'il était très haut placé dans la hierarchie du culte de l'eau.

 _"Ah, Silverberg ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite? Vas-tu te décider à te convertir?_

 _\- Certainement pas !_ Plaisanta le soldat. _Non, en fait, je vous ramène un ancien prisonnier. Balthazar m'a demandé de lui trouver un abri pour la nuit, et vu que je dois aussi chercher le gamin, je me suis dit que je pourrai vous le confier. Il faudra juste le ramener à Balthazar demain, pour la paperasse habituelle."_

Le prêtre de l'eau, qui répondait au nom de Shinddha Korry, s'approcha de Mani et l'examina sous tous les angles. Il finit par demander à Théo les raison de son incarcération. Le soldat afficha une moue renfrognée. Il n'avait aucune envie de répondre, mais désobéir à un prêtre à l'entrée de son temple avait un caractère malsain, presque blasphématoire. Théo marmonna sa réponse.

 _"Mmh.. Il était avec Alexeï, celui qui a essayé de tuer le Prince Eoghan, la semaine dernière…_

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _\- Non, non, Shin, calme-toi !_ Hurla Théo, une seconde trop tard."

Le prêtre s'était rué vers Mani, et l'avait empoigné au col. Il lui cria au visage, en le secouant comme une poupée de chiffon.

 _"Te rends-tu compte de l'horreur de ton acte? Tu as voulu porter atteinte à notre guide, notre gardien, notre espoir et notre maître. Tu as voulu détruire l'oeuvre de nos dieux, et tu oses encore fouler la terre de notre Cité? Maudit sois-tu, criminel ! Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais tu ne mettras un pied dans l'enceinte de mon temple. Tout en toi me répugne, et je te souhaite mille morts ! Puisse le divin Xagouss me pardonner ma colère, mais, criminel, j'use à présent de toute ma haine pour te maudire, toi et tous ceux qui sont assez misérables pour te tenir en pitié !"_

Le prêtre de l'eau leva la main et s'apprêta à l'abattre sur la joue de Mani...

Soudain, l'elfe se réveilla, en sursaut et en sueur, dans sa petite chambre du Repos du Guerrier. Quand il réalisa que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un très mauvais rêve, il se précipita vers la grande salle de l'auberge et se rua vers Shin pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne comprit rien au récit décousu de son ami. Il se contenta d'afficher un sourire béat le temps de leur étreinte.


	6. Participation de Olivia1410

La bataille de Poudlard

« Le plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle était sombre et parsemé d'étoiles. Au-dessous, les quatre longues tables des maisons de Poudlard étaient entourées d'élèves aux cheveux en bataille, certains vêtus de capes de voyage, d'autres de robes de chambre. Par endroits brillaient les silhouettes nacrées des fantômes de l'école. Tous les regards, ceux des vivants et des morts, étaient fixés sur le professeur McGonagall qui parlait sur l'estrade, à l'extrémité de la salle. »

\- … l'évacuation se fera sous le contrôle de Mr Rusard et de Madame Pomfresh. Vous, les préfets, quand je vous l'indiquerai, vous devrez organiser vos maisons et mener en bon ordre ceux dont vous avez la charge jusqu'au point d'évacuation.

Shinddha ne savait pas quoi penser. On venait de le tirer du lit en lui annonçant que Tout-Le-Monde-Sait-Qui arrivait pour attaquer Poudlard, et il ne réalisait pas encore ce que ça impliquait. Mais le préfet de Poufsouffle se leva et s'écria :

\- Et si on veut participer aux combats ?

Il y eut quelques applaudissements. Shin ouvrit ses yeux tout grands. Se battre ? Contre des Mangemorts ? Ce type était soit un héros, soit suicidaire.

\- Du moment que vous êtes majeurs, vous pouvez rester, répondit le professeur McGonagall.

\- Et nos affaires ? lança une fille à la table des Serdaigle. Nos valises, nos hiboux ?

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de les prendre, expliqua le professeur McGonagall. L'important, c'est que vous sortiez d'ici en toute sécurité.

\- Où est le professeur Rogue ? cria une fille de la classe de Shin.

\- Quelqu'un parlait de valises, eh bien, lui, pour employer une expression familière, il s'est fait la malle, répliqua le professeur McGonagall.

Des acclamations explosèrent aux tables des Gryffondor, des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle. Shinddha ne savait plus quoi penser. Autour de lui, les visages étaient graves, comme la situation l'exigeait. Mais certains sourires un peu narquois qu'il voyait naître çà et là lui déplaisaient fortement. Se battre… Pour quoi faire ? Pour qui, au nom de quoi ? Je n'ai personne à défendre ici, personne à part moi-même… Cette école, je n'en peux plus, je vais partir avec les autres et laisser les adultes se faire trucider. De toute façon, qui voudrait se faire aider d'un type de 16 ans ? Il n'en avait pas le droit de toute façon.

\- Nous avons déjà installé des défenses autour du château, disait le professeur McGonagall, mais elles ne tiendront pas longtemps si nous ne les renforçons pas. Je vais donc vous demander de vous déplacer vite et dans le calme, en obéissant à vos préfets…

Mais ses derniers mots se perdirent, submergés par une autre voix très différente qui résonna dans toute la Grande Salle. Elle était aiguë, glacée, tranchante et on ne savait pas d'où elle venait. Elle semblait émaner des murs eux-mêmes. Peut-être avait-elle sommeillé là pendant des siècles, tel le monstre auquel elle avait autrefois commandé.

\- Je sais que vous vous préparez à combattre.

Shin sursauta et se sentit pâlir. Des élèves se mirent à hurler, certains s'agrippaient les uns aux autres, jetant des regards terrifiés pour déceler l'origine de la voix.

\- Vos efforts sont dérisoires. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je ne désire pas vous tuer. J'ai un grand respect pour les professeurs de Poudlard. Je ne veux pas répandre le sang des sorciers.

Un grand silence s'abattit soudain dans la salle, cette sorte de silence qui pèse sur les tympans et semble trop intense pour être contenu à l'intérieur des murs.

\- Livrez-moi Harry Potter, reprit la voix de Voldemort, et il ne sera fait aucun mal à personne. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et je quitterai l'école en la laissant intacte. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et vous serez récompensés. Vous avez jusqu'à minuit.

Le silence les avala à nouveau.

Ce fut à ce moment que Shin le remarqua vraiment. Le gamin malingre, qui semblait un peu perdu, avec ses lunettes de travers et sa main serrée à toutes forces sur sa baguette magique. Le gamin malingre, debout contre le mur de la salle, dans l'ombre du professeur McGonagall. Le gamin malingre qui tenait tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis sa naissance, et que celui-ci réclamait à présent comme un dû.

Shin su immédiatement qu'il allait devoir faire un choix. Et que celui-ci influerait sur toute sa vie.

Les têtes s'étaient toutes tournées vers Harry. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent, tous les regards semblaient s'être posés sur Harry, l'avoir figé comme dans un faisceau lumineux constitué de milliers de rayons invisibles.

Puis à côté de Shinddha, une septième année se leva soudain et hurla :

\- Mais il est là ! Potter est là ! Que quelqu'un l'attrape !

Avant que Shin ait pu réagir, il y eut un mouvement collectif. Devant lui, les Gryffondor s'étaient dressés et faisaient face, non pas à Harry lui-même, mais aux Serpentard. Puis les Poufsouffle se mirent debout à leur tour et, presque au même moment, les Serdaigle les imitèrent, le dos tourné à Harry, les yeux fixés sur Pansy. Harry, impressionné, bouleversé, vit des baguettes magiques jaillir de partout, sortant de sous les capes ou de l'intérieur des manches.

\- Merci, Miss Parkinson, dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton cassant. Vous allez quitter la Grande Salle la première avec Mr Rusard. Il serait souhaitable que les autres élèves de votre maison partent avec vous.

Shin se leva machinalement. Une sourde colère parcourut son corps et il se retint d'insulter copieusement la jeune fille honteuse qui suivait le concierge. Il était en colère contre Pansy, qui une fois de plus semblait prouver la volonté de leur maison à soutenir les mages noirs, mais aussi contre lui-même. Un instant, un bref instant au milieu du silence qui avait suivi les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait mis dans la balance le garçon malingre et la vie de centaines d'écoliers, et la balance avait penché vers Poudlard…

Puis il avait croisé le regard vert, plein d'espoir et fort, si fort de la petite silhouette malingre, et la peur avait laissé la place à une détermination encore plus grande.

Dégouté, il suivit les autres Serpentard de l'autre côté de la salle, que rejoignirent les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle. Enfin, le professeur McGonagall parvint à chasser les Gryffondor qui refusaient de laisser Potter seul. Shin jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. La table de Serpentard était complètement déserte de nombreux Serdaigle, des Poufsouffle plus nombreux encore et presque tous les Gryffondor majeurs étaient restés.

Alors Shin prit sa décision. Il traina derrière tous les élèves qui sortaient par la porte de la Grande Salle. Dans le brouhaha ambiant, il rejoignit quelques Gryffondor que leur directrice avait empêchés de rester et qui semblaient, malgré tout, décidés à se battre. Il s'approcha de l'un d'eux et lui glissa :

\- Tu es… Colin Crivey, c'est ça ? Tu veux rester te battre, non ?

Crivey lui jeta un regard méfiant.

\- Toi tu es Shinddha Kory.

\- Oui, c'est cela, est-ce que tu veux-…

\- Tu es à Serpentard.

Le ton de Crivey était glacial. Shin se troubla un peu.

\- Oui, oui, mais ça n'a aucune importance ! Je veux me battre, moi aussi, je suis prêt à rester même en étant mineur. J'ai vu que tu voulais-…

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dis que tu ne vas pas nous trahir, répliqua Crivey ? Tu es le seul de ta maison à vouloir rester, c'est super louche.

Shin soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ecoute, je suis né-moldu, je n'ai absolument aucune raison de vouloir me battre côté Mangemort, stupide Gryffondor. Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas des mages noirs en puissance assoiffés du sang des Moldus. J'ai passé ma scolarité avec des gens qui taisaient leurs convictions parce que deux-trois sympathisants du Seigneur des Ténèbres clamaient haut et fort le lien de Serpentard avec lui. Alors oui, on est peut-être lâches. Mais moi, je veux me battre. Et si on veut rester, il faut qu'on se dépêche de se barrer avant de passer par le passage secret dont a parlé McGo.

Crivey s'était tu. Il jeta un regard inquisiteur à Shin… et finit par lui sourire.

\- Ok, comme tu veux. De toute façon, ça va pas être difficile. Les préfets sont censés organiser l'évacuation, mais ils sont presque tous restés dans la Grande Salle avec les autres.

\- Allez Grun', bouge-toi ! On va se faire griller par la vieille sinon !

\- T'es bien gentil, mais j'ai pas d'aussi grandes jambes que toi ! D'ailleurs, je me demande si c'est vraiment une bonne idée, ce qu'on est en train de faire là.

Théo s'arrêta immédiatement. Le couloir était désert au loin, on entendait déjà les premières clameurs de la bataille. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Il se tourna vers son ami de toujours.

\- Ecoute Grunlek. Je sais qu'on a 16 ans. Je sais qu'on n'a jamais fait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore du temps de Potter. Mais Neville et Ginny nous ont appris à nous battre. Je vois pas ce qu'il te faut de plus. On est à Gryffondor, oui ou merde ? T'as peur ?

Grunlek fit un signe de dénégation.

\- Non. Mais imagine que quelqu'un se rende compte de ce qu'on a fait ? Imagine que n'importe qui, je sais pas moi, un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ou même n'importe quel sorcier majeur comprenne que ce sont des gamins comme nous qui se battent à ses côtés ? Que crois-tu qu'il puisse arriver si un Mangemort s'en prend à nous ? Je n'ai aucune envie qu'un type de l'Ordre du Phénix se sacrifie pour moi.

Théo leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Franchement, c'est bien la dernière chose qui me fait flipper.

\- Justement.

\- Oh allez, il suffit que tu te battes de manière à ce que personne n'ait à te sauver. Allez, go !

-… Quant à vous, les Serdaigle, vous suivrez le professeur Flitwick dans votre tour. Je prends 4 ou 5 volontaires de chaque maison pour m'accompagner avec Remus Lupin dans le parc.

Quelques mains, assez solitaires, se levèrent. Bob regardait les visages de ses camarades. Certains semblaient presque regretter de s'être emballés. Ils faisaient désormais face à la réalité : ils allaient mener un combat. Un vrai. Probablement le plus périlleux de leur histoire. Des gens autour d'eux allaient mourir, probablement.

Bob eut un petit rire. « Ils sont mignons. Chacun se terrorise déjà en pensant que son voisin va peut-être crever. Mais tu peux y passer toi-même, mon biquet, tu sais. »

Il leva la main.

\- Je suis volontaire moi aussi pour aller dans le parc avec vous.

Kingsley acquiesca, avant de considérer un instant le visage de Bob qui soupira.

\- Et oui, je suis le fils d'Enoch Lennon, et oui je suis à Serdaigle et pas à Serpentard, et oui je sais qu'il est de l'autre côté, et oui je veux me battre avec vous. Vous n'avez peut-être pas confiance en moi, mais si vous voulez m'empêcher de me battre pour mes idées et la liberté de la sorcellerie, sachez que je suis un des Serdaigle les plus intelligents de ma promotion et que je suis en septième année. Par conséquent, je suis un type brillant capable d'en aligner 3 d'entre vous tous sur le sol en moins de deux. Sauf vous, professeur McGonagall. Parce que je suis un gentleman.

Kingsley eut un sourire amusé.

\- Je vous crois, Lennon. J'ai entendu parler de vous par votre père, une fois que nous avons été confronté l'un à l'autre.

\- Je vois. Vous savez donc qu'il a essayé de me déshériter sans y parvenir ? Yes. J'adore que tout le monde sache que c'est un gros naze. Ce sortilège était pourtant beaucoup trop facile.

Remus Lupin, le loup-garou, intervint.

\- Une dernière chose, avant que nous nous séparions. Ecoutez-moi, tous. Je sais que vous êtes volontaires, que vous êtes pleins de fougue et de courage. Mais n'oubliez pas, ne négligez pas la sécurité. Si nous nous battons aujourd'hui, c'est pour que le monde des sorciers ait un avenir serein et libre. Et vous, plus que nous, faites partie de cet avenir. Ne prenez pas de risques inconsidérés. Et faites-vous confiance. Vous êtes capables du meilleur. Faites-nous confiance. Nous y arriverons, la bataille est loin d'être en notre défaveur. Et enfin… (Il inspira et ferma les yeux) Faites confiance à Harry Potter. Sans lui, aucun de nous ne serait ici à l'heure qu'il est. Il nous a tous déjà sauvés il nous sauvera tous une nouvelle fois. Je le sais.

Assez impressionné, Bob suivi d'un air bravache les deux hommes qui guidaient les élèves vers le parc.

« Ce cher petit Harry. Un gars tout frêle, tout malingre, tout effacé. Qui a passé sa scolarité à cacher sa cicatrice derrière ses cheveux de merde, sans se rendre compte que cette minuscule tache sur son front était pour tout le monde une bannière, un étendard capable d'ameuter les foules, de les rassembler derrière lui ! Et maintenant, nous la suivons à la guerre, nous LE suivons à la guerre… Sans qu'il soit là, sans peut-être même qu'il le sache, il n'a jamais été particulièrement futé, surtout en cours de potions d'après ce qu'on dit, même si j'ai jamais été en potions avec lui… Mais nous le suivons. Et si, sur un plan survivaliste, nous avons probablement tort… Je suis sûr que l'avenir nous donne déjà raison. »

« - Avada Kedavra !

\- Expelliarmus !

La détonation retentit comme un coup de canon et les flammes dorées qui explosèrent entre eux, au centre précis du cercle qu'ils avaient dessiné de leurs pas, marquèrent le point où les deux sortilèges se frappèrent de plein fouet. Harry vit le jet de lumière verte de Voldemort heurter son propre sort, il vit la Baguette de Sureau s'envoler très haut, sombre dans le soleil levant, tournoyant sous le plafond enchanté telle la tête de Nagini, virevoltant dans les airs en direction du maître qu'elle ne voulait pas tuer, celui qui avait fini par prendre pleinement possession d'elle. De sa main libre, Harry, avec l'habileté infaillible de l'attrapeur, saisit la baguette au vol, tandis que Voldemort basculait en arrière, les bras en croix, les pupilles fendues de ses yeux écarlates se révulsant. Tom Jedusor s'abattit sur le sol dans une fin triviale, le corps faible, ratatiné, les mains blanches et vides, son visage de serpent dépourvu d'expression, inconscient. Voldemort était mort, tué par son propre maléfice qui avait rebondi sur lui. Harry, les deux baguettes à la main, regarda la dépouille de son ennemi. Pendant un instant de silence frémissant, le choc du moment fut comme suspendu. Puis le tumulte éclata autour de Harry. Les cris, les acclamations, les rugissements de la foule rassemblée déchirèrent l'atmosphère. La clarté intense du soleil levant illumina les fenêtres et tous se précipitèrent sur lui dans un fracas de tonnerre. »

Tout se mélangeait, tout était flou dans sa tête. Comme les autres, il se précipita vers Harry Potter, le Survivant, celui qui les avait tous sauvés, celui qui l'avait sauvé, qui avait sauvé ses amis, la terre entière, sa mère, le monde des sorciers, sa vie ! Et il sanglotait en se serrant contre des corps qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il aimait de tout son cœur.

Le cauchemar était fini, enfin. Plus de bruit, plus de sang, plus de bataille, plus de cadavres, là, partout… Il essuya ses larmes et se tourna vers le sixième année qui l'avait sauvé quelques heures plus tôt. Il claudiquait un peu, et il avait un bras en écharpe. Il se précipita vers lui.

\- Mec. Ça fait au moins 3 heures qu'on se bat ensemble. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, j'ai presque sauvé la tienne et celle de ton pote. Tu me dois bien un câlin.

Il le lui accorda volontiers.

Bob renifla et se tourna vers l'autre Gryffondor.

\- Toi, t'as beau être un malade, tu te bats comme un dieu. Ou, disons, un demi-dieu. Ce qui n'est déjà pas mal. Et regardez-le, il s'en sort sans même une égratignure ! Mec, t'es passé comme 10 fois par la mort, et t'es ressorti de ce merdier propre comme un sou neuf, c'est quoi ton secret ?

Le grand gaillard à qui il s'adressait haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai eu du cul.

Enfin, Bob se tourna vers le dernier. Un sixième année, lui aussi, mais il aurait parié qu'il venait de Serpentard. Il avait été le seul à ne pas évoquer sa maison durant la bataille, alors que les quatre garçons qui ne se connaissaient pas se battaient pour leur vie et celle des autres dans le parc, au pied des murailles imprenables de Poudlard et au pied des géants.

\- Et toi aussi tu me dois un câlin ! Mon sortilège de Flammes a sauvé ta jolie bobine de ce loup-garou de merde !

Le garçon eut un léger rire. Il accepta l'étreinte. Il lançait des regards presque émerveillés en direction d'Harry Potter dont les amis faisaient comme un mur autour de lui, un mur d'amour et de reconnaissance plus puissant que tous les sortilèges impardonnables du monde.

\- Merci, les gars, dit-il soudain. Merci à tous.

\- C'est marrant, répondit un des garçons de Gryffondor. On se connait à peine de vue et après quelques heures de bataille, quelques pincées de hasard qui nous ont fait nous battre aux côtés les uns des autres, on est déjà comme les meilleurs amis du monde. Et je ne connais toujours pas vos prénoms.

\- Mais c'est vrai, ça ! répliqua le Serdaigle. Dans ces conditions, bonsoir, je suis Bob Lennon ! Ou plutôt bonjour, le soleil se lève déjà !

\- Je suis Grunlek von Krayn, reprit l'élève de Gryffondor.

\- Salut, moi c'est Théo.

\- Théo comment ?

\- De Silverberg.

\- Eh bien moi, je m'appelle Shinddha Kory. Et je viens de Serpentard.

\- Alors Grunlek, Théo et Shinddha, ravi de vous rencontrer !

Et Bob enlaça sans prévenir ses nouveaux amis. Il les serrait très fort contre lui et, au travers de la fenêtre, le soleil dardait des rayons délicieux que les vitre décomposaient en carreaux de couleur sur le sol ensanglanté.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce petit UA Harry Potter vous aura plu, en tout cas j'ai personnellement adoré mixer Aventures avec une de mes œuvres de fiction PREFEREES AU MONDE.

Vous l'aurez compris, certains passages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont directement issus de Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, mais en même temps je ne pouvais pas changer les dialogues du canon, et réécrire en moins bien ce que Rowling a déjà parfaitement décrit. La bise !


	7. Participation de Ninlhinn

_Hey ! Enfin j'ai réussi, je l'ai fini ! Juste un peu en retard, certes, mais fini tout de même ! Je tenais vraiment à me remettre aux défis malgré le manque de temps du coup pour compenser mon absence au dernier défi j'ai donc choisi de faire les deux contraintes à la fois : UA et genre épistolaire !  
_ _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Reims,**

 **Le 13 Juin 1940**  
Pour Grunlek von Krayn (Aix-en-Provence)

Grunlek, mon ami, j'aurais aimé t'écrire en des circonstances plus joyeuses. Sans doute la nouvelle sera-t-elle déjà tombée d'ici que cette lettre arrive entre tes mains mais je tenais à te le dire moi-même : nous avons été mis en pièces, les troupes allemandes nous ont balayé en un clin d'oeil. C'était terrifiant. Je te dirais bien que je suis resté stoïque à mon poste mais ce serait te mentir, je me suis chié dessus dès que j'ai compris que ça arrivait. Je savais que ça ferait peur, mais à ce point ? On dit que Persée a réussi à tuer Méduse en se servant de son bouclier pour ne pas avoir à la regarder dans les yeux mais ici, Méduse n'a pas à te regarder. Elle est partout à la fois, elle rampe dans les ombres et se glisse dans les flaques de boue. Et puis elle n'a plus qu'à rire avec le grondement à la fois si terriblement proche et lointain des bottes, des moteurs et des hélices.

Tu l'auras compris nous battons en retraite. Les routes sont encombrées et le ciel est constamment couvert non de nuages mais d'avions. Pardonne-moi pour mon écriture, mes mains tremblent encore et je sursaute à chaque passage d'avion. Nous sommes arrivés à Reims ce matin-même, il pleut, la Place du Parvis est noire de monde et bourdonnante de prières et nous avons tous peur qu'un obus vienne exploser la Cathédrale ou qu'un avion nous bombarde tous rassemblés ici.

Je ne sais pas encore où nous allons aller ensuite, même nos commandants ont l'air un peu perdu. J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt !

Ton ami,

Balthazar _O.B._ Lennon.

 **Paris,**  
 **Le 18 Juin 1940**  
Pour Grunlek Von Krayn (Aix-en-Provence)

« C'est le coeur serré que je vous dis aujourd'hui qu'il faut cesser le combat ». Bordel. Ça me met tellement en rogne Grun', mais tellement en rogne ! Je comprends pas pourquoi on arrête, pourquoi on se rend, pourquoi on a perdu. Quand la nouvelle est tombée à la radio, on s'est tous fracassés le cul par terre, capitaines compris ! Je peux te dire que ça a fait du bruit dans la caserne cette annonce. Il y en a déjà qui crient qu'ils veulent pas arrêter et qu'ils lâcheront pas leur fusil vivants.

Le coeur serré ! Et la bouche en cul-de-poule et le cul cousu avec des fils d'or ! Il y a eut des morts pour que ça s'arrête comme ça ? Vraiment ? J'ai vu deux gosses partir tout sourire et revenir la tête en moins. J'ai vu le Nord-Est de la France se transformer en apocalypse infernale. T'imagine ça, dans un coin où il fait que pleuvoir et faire gris ? Un vrai déluge de flamme et d'acier, de cris et de sang.

Je sais pas. Je sais pas ce qu'il faut faire. Je suis pas comme ces crétins, je vais pas crever bêtement. Mais je veux pas que ça se termine comme ça. J'attendrai pour voir si on va vraiment capituler ou si le Maréchal va changer d'avis. Mais ça semble pas bien part pour. Dans ce cas je me démerderai pour faire quelque chose et continuer. Je compte pas les laisser nous piquer nos terres sans rien faire.

Théo

 **Saint-Mitre les Remparts**  
 **Le 24 Août 1940**  
 **Pour Théo Silverberg (Paris)**

Comment vas-tu Théo ? Cela doit faire environ un mois que nous nous sommes séparés et, à défaut d'attendre désespérément de tes nouvelles, j'ai choisi de te faire part des miennes pour tromper le temps et l'ennui. Le train que j'ai pris pour aller à Marseille était bondé, j'y ai croisé beaucoup de camarades du régiment et nous avons bien discuté pour tuer le trajet. Il ne s'est rien produit de bien passionnant pendant le voyage comme tu peux t'en douter, à part peut-être l'arrivée d'un franc-tireur dans notre wagon. Son nom était un peu étrange et je pense que c'était un sang-bleu. D'après ce dernier, après lui sa famille sera éteinte. Nous n'avons pas discuté longtemps, il était plutôt du genre silencieux. Il dit qu'il part rejoindre ce De Gaulle dont tu m'as parlé, ou du moins les troupes dans les colonies. Je lui souhaite bien du courage, j'ai entendu dire que le port était déjà surchargé et qu'il y avait de moins en moins de bateaux prêts à accepter des passagers.

Quoi qu'il en soit je suis bien arrivé à destination et George m'a accompagné dans un des centres dont il s'occupe pour l'instant. C'est assez confortable et il se trouve même que j'ai une petite pièce pour moi. Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas restés à Marseille, j'aime les villes mais ces temps-ci je pense que toute cette agitation ne me serait pas recommandable. L'été touche à sa fin et il fait encore une chaleur infernale. Je dirais bien vivement que l'automne arrive mais je crains qu'il ne soit orageux. Pour l'instant je ne fais pas grand-chose mais j'ai entendu quelques noms circuler çà et là, comme un certain Maurice Chevance. Je verrai ce que je peux faire, si c'est pour rester oisif j'aurais mieux fait de me prendre une balle avant la retraite !

Enfin, bien que cela m'ait attristé je tenais à te dire que je comprends ton choix de rester à Paris pour un temps. Sans doute seras-tu plus utile là-bas qu'ici, et puis tu as aussi ta famille n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas si je t'envie ou non cette famille, je te dirais bien de lui conseiller d'être prudente mais je suis sûr qu'elle l'est déjà bien assez. J'espère que tout se passera bien pour vous et que vous viendrez bientôt dans le Sud si vous le pouvez

Ton ami à qui tu manques déjà par bien trop,

Balthazar _O.B._ Lennon

PS : N'oublie pas notre ami George Val-Craie dans tes prochaines lettres. Il subit beaucoup de pressions ces temps-ci et si tu pouvais faire attention à la forme cela lui éviterait sans doute beaucoup de problème.

 **Le 3 Janvier 1941**

Mon vieux Bob ça fait une paye que je t'ai pas envoyé de lettre. On a eu du mal à trouver du papier récemment, ce qui ne m'a pas aidé. Il faut aussi dire que j'ai été assez occupé ces derniers temps mais je t'expliquerai ça plus en détail après. L'hiver a été rude, j'ai passé tout le mois de Novembre et une partie de celui de Décembre dehors, d'abord à dormir dans les champs puis dans la rue. Par chance une famille de petits marchands m'a recueilli la veille de Noël. Je devais avoir l'air sacrément en mauvais état, ça fait plusieurs semaines que j'avais pu ni me raser ni me laver et que je ne mangeais pas à ma faim. Je ne te dirais pas le nom de mes sauveurs au cas où cette lettre tomberait entre de mauvaises mains, mais je t'assure que ce sont de bonnes personnes.  
Depuis le discours de Pétain le 30 octobre c'est comme si les éléments se vengeaient ici. Pas une semaine sans pluie ou sans gelées. Sortir revient généralement à un aller simple vers l'hôpital. Cela dit c'est pas ce qui m'empêche d'aller emmerder les allemands. La semaine dernière on a perdu trois officiers dans un quartier, ils sont revenus en se gelant les miches, avec tout juste leur caleçon. On se débrouille aussi pour subtiliser quelques cargaisons de bouffe quand on peut et faire envoyer des voitures dans le décors. Cela dit, on reste prudent et on se contente le plus souvent de poser des affiches. On va pas faire une guérilla urbaine, c'est clairement pas possible et puis ce serait mettre en danger les habitants. J'espère que tu es toujours en sécurité dans le Sud.

Bien à toi,

Théo

 **Le 8 Avril 1941**

Mon ami, mon si cher ami, je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu vas bien. Au vu des dernières nouvelles je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour toi. Je t'écris depuis une pinède qui surplombe l'étang de Berre, j'y suis au calme et il fait plutôt bon. En t'écrivant depuis ce lieu j'ai l'impression de conjurer les malheurs qui pourraient s'abattre sur toi. Je me sens complètement inutile ici. Non pas que j'aurais préféré rester avec toi à Paris ou où que tu sois maintenant que je ne fasse actuellement rien je m'occupe de beaucoup de paperasse pour George, j'écris des lettres à répétition pendant la journée et je m'occupe de trier tous les documents que l'on reçoit. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider toi, sinon te prier de revenir aussi vite que possible et espérer que la situation ne s'envenime pas là-haut.

Le papier devient de plus en plus rare et cher et nous en avons besoin pour le projet de George mais j'en ai toujours une petite quantité qui m'est réservée. Je ne peux pas te parler de ce projet pour l'instant mais j'ose espérer que tu pourras en prendre connaissance assez vite.

Que puis-je te dire d'autre ? Le temps passe et passe et il me semble maintenant que 1938 était une toute autre époque, comme si le temps avait fait un bond en avant en quelques années. Tu t'en rappelles n'est-ce pas de 1938 ? C'était le bon temps. Est-ce que plus tard nous verrons la guerre comme un éclair de ténèbres qui aurait fendu le ciel bleu pour un court instant ? Ou bien alors entendrons-nous toujours résonner son grondement fragiliser notre âme ? Pour l'instant, j'avoue ne chercher qu'à produire des lampions pour cette longue nuit à venir. Il y a cependant bien quelques étoiles de lumière çà et là : je suis logé chez une petite famille de paysans istréens très sympathiques qui ont une magnifique petite fille. Elle s'appelle Caroline et j'ai commencé à lui apprendre à lire. Elle est très douée et elle semble aimer ça. Ce sont de braves gens. En espérant qu'il y en ait plus que ne le laisse suggérer le voile d'ombre qui couvre notre époque.

Ton ami en toutes circonstances,

Balthazar _O.B._ Lennon

 **Le 25 Août 1941**

Bob j'ai besoin de te parler alors à défaut je t'écris. Comme je voudrais, comme je voudrais t'avoir écouté aujourd'hui. Comme je voudrais être parti dans le Sud avec toi et emmener la famille avec nous. Un officier allemand a été abattu le 21. Ce n'était pas nous, pas dans Paris, pas comme ça. Mais ils se sont vengés. Le jour même on a vu des policiers débarquer et fouiller les quartiers juifs. On a su trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai couru jusqu'à la maison en espérant prévenir Victoria et le reste de la famille, couru jusqu'à m'en rompre le souffle et la cheville mais lorsque je suis arrivé, la rue était déjà occupée et j'ai vu tante Felicia et oncle Thierry se faire emporter avec mes cousins derrière. Ils ont même emporté le petit Théodore ! Je l'ai vu, je sais qu'il m'a vu. Et tu sais quoi, j'ai dû supporter son regard pendant qu'ils l'emportaient. J'ai vu d'autres silhouettes sortir, je suis presque sûr que c'était celle de Victoria et de ma mère.

J'en dors plus. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre ça finirait par arriver mais là, comme ça… et j'ai rien pu faire, rien pu faire à part les regarder disparaître lentement. Si seulement je t'avais écouté, si seulement nous étions partis ! J'hésite maintenant à tenter de rejoindre le Sud, après tout rien ne m'attache plus ici. Mais on peut encore faire des choses ici, et je vais faire de mon mieux pour empêcher que d'autres évènements comme ça se reproduisent.

Ton ami qui a désespérément besoin de toi,

Théo

 **Le 29 Septembre 1941**

Mon cher Théo, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer dans ce magma de noirceurs et de larmes. J'imagine sans peine que tu te souviens parfaitement des évènements de fin août. Il se trouve que tu avais en partie faux, Victoria et ta mère n'ont pas été emportées ce jour-là, elles ont dû réussir à s'échapper d'une manière ou d'une autre. Nous avons récupéré une Victoria qui venait avec sa mère pour tenter d'émigrer aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Balthazar pense que c'est bien elle et tu connais son don pour reconnaître les visages. Elle est resté discrète jusqu'à son départ alors je ne pourrai pas te fournir de preuve concrète que c'était bien ta sœur qui s'est échappée mais je te prie néanmoins de croire en l'espoir cette fois-ci.

Je t'envoie avec cette lettre un peu de papier et le premier exemplaire du journal que nous avons produit en Provence. Fais bien attention à ne pas te faire voir avec et essaye de le faire circuler parmi les autres résistants.

Ton vieux provençal,

George Val-Craie.

 **Le 23 Décembre 1941**

Comment cette fin d'année se passe-t-elle de ton côté Bob ? Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'envoyer de lettres depuis celle de fin août, j'espère que tu n'as pas cru à ma mort à cause de cela. Pour en revenir à l'absence de lettres elle s'explique par plusieurs facteurs (si j'avais cru que j'arriverais encore à faire de l'humour après tout ce temps) : trouver le temps, le papier ou les endroit pour vous écrire à toi et à ce vieux George est devenu presque impossible récemment, malgré la bonne annonce dont vous m'avez fait part sur la fin de septembre. De plus, il nous a récemment fallu changer de cachette à cause d'un traître dans notre groupe. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il nous a balancé.

On l'a découvert juste à temps. Puis… on l'a exécuté. Je sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça, je pense pas que ça t'intéresse particulièrement. Ça c'est passé à l'aube, on avait appris qu'il nous avait balancé pendant la nuit, il faisait froid, même dans l'appartement. J'ai regardé à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. C'était l'heure où il n'y avait personne. Ça donnait une allure fantomatique à Paris avec la sorte de brume gelée qui rampait sur le sol. J'ai entendu des bruits dans le hall. On lui avait pas dit qu'on savait, donc on avait maintenu la mission où il devait nous accompagner. Je me suis mis à l'autre fenêtre, celle de la salle de bain, qui donnait sur un bout de ruelle. Ils étaient quatre à le soutenir. D'un coup, ils l'ont lancé contre le mur. Il a dérapé et glissé sur le pavé, il s'est pris le mur en plein dans le nez et est tombé par terre. De là où j'étais je ne voyais plus que lui, les autres étaient sortis de mon champ de vision. Personne n'est venu l'aider. Il était éclairé par la lumière d'un lampadaire qui clignotait, une lumière toute faible et à peine tiède dans cette fin de nuit gelée. Je l'ai entendu gémir. Personne l'a écouté. Il y en a un, notre chef, qui est aller l'empoigner par le col et l'a relevé pour mieux le coller contre le mur. Ils se sont regardés droit dans les yeux pendant trois secondes puis, sans un mot, il l'a abattu. Et quand il a tiré, la lumière s'est éteinte. Avec la lumière de la lune, le sang qui s'est mis à couler brillait sur les pierres. Je suis resté une heure à regarder ce sang se faufiler entre les pavés, ruisseler doucement, quitter ce corps froid et seul et mort.  
Je dis pas qu'on n'aurait pas dû. Mais ça m'a fait bizarre de le voir mourir comme ça. Sans rien du tout, nul part, hors du temps. J'aurais aimé qu'on ait pas à faire ça. Il s'appelait Yann. Je crois.

Dis-moi, tu penses qu'on finira comme Yann nous aussi ? Je veux dire, tu penses qu'on sera oublié ? Qu'on mourra seuls, sans personne pour nous tenir la main, sans personne pour se rappeler de nous, au milieu des ténèbres, avec comme seuls témoins les étoiles ?

Théo

 **New-York City,**  
 **Le 12 Janvier 1942**  
Pour George Val-Craie (France)

Monsieur Val-Craie, je vous remercie de nous avoir aidé à passer aux Etats-Unis. Pourrais-je vous demander de faire suivre cette lettre à mon frère Théo Silverberg ? Je vous en serais très reconnaissante.

Mon très cher frère, mon petit Théo, c'est moi, Victoria, qui t'écrit. J'ai rejoint les Etats Unis avec maman grâce à un ce Val-Clair qui se dit un de tes amis. Je ne me rappelle pas que tu nous en ais parlé mais je lui ai fait confiance malgré tout et nous voilà en sécurité. La vie n'est pas rose mais j'ai trouvé un travail en tant qu'assistante pour apprendre le français à un petit américain.

Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir t'écrire que si tard, et je présume que tu ne recevras peut-être même pas cette lettre. Ne culpabilise pas de n'avoir pas pu nous prévenir, tu n'aurais pas pu deviner. Je présume que tu te demandes comment nous en sommes sortis. Tu te rappelles de cette cheminée où maman nous disait de ne pas aller jouer ? Elle avait un double fond qui donnait sur une toute minuscule pièce, à peine assez grande pour que l'on s'y faufile toutes les deux. On y a attendu pendant un jour puis on est sorties avant de partir à pieds.

Je ne pense pas pouvoir t'envoyer de nouvelle lettre avant longtemps alors sache que je t'aime et que tu as toujours été une bonne personne.

Ta grande sœur qui t'aime fort,

Victoria Silverberg

 **Le 18 Octobre 1943**

Théo je t'en conjure, arrête-toi ! Cache-toi, je t'en supplie Théo ! Ils ont arrêté Jean Moulin en Juin et on entend tellement de choses sur Paris qu'il m'est absolument impossible de ne pas penser à toi. Je sais pertinemment que ce que tu fais est important, qu'il ne faut pas nous arrêter avant la fin, mais j'ai peur de ne jamais pouvoir te revoir si jamais tu venais à continuer. Il ne sert à rien de te demander de venir dans le Sud, de toutes façons ce serait là chose impossible, mais je peux encore et encore te supplier de te mettre à l'abri. Au minimum, accepte de ne faire plus que poser des affiches pour l'instant. Je sais que tu refuseras, et je sais que tu as raison, mais je ne veux simplement pas te perdre comme ça, pas maintenant. Les allemands reculent, ils ont perdu la Corse il y a deux semaines.

Bob

 ** _Paris_**  
 ** _Le 12 Juin 1945_**  
 _Pour M. Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon (Istres)_

 _M. Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, nous tenions à vous transmettre par ce courrier nos plus sincères condoléances. Vous trouverez joints à cette lettre deux articles, une lettre et un anneau. Tous deux vous ont été par M. Théo Silverberg à sa mort. Ils n'arrivent qu'aujourd'hui du fait des difficultés à regrouper toutes les lettres trouvées à Paris dans les bureaux et du manque de personnels de notre service en l'état actuel._

 **Paris,**  
 **Le 4 Avril 1944**  
Pour Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon

Balthazar, cher Balthazar, je vais mourir. Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne, je partirai. Vois-tu, je sais ce qui m'attend. Je ne veux pas te donner plus de faux espoirs que je ne l'ai déjà fait auparavant. Tout ce que je peux te demander, c'est de me de pardonner et de rester courageux malgré tout. J'aurais aimé vivre plus longtemps mais demain matin on me fusillera. J'ai cru tout du long que je servais à quelque chose, que lutter contre la nuit était déjà une victoire en soi, que s'il me fallait mourir au moins je mourrais utile. Je marcherai, les yeux fixés sur mes pensées, sans rien voir au-dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit.

Vois-tu, j'ai vécu pour les autres. J'ai vécu pour ma famille un premier temps, puis pour ma patrie, puis pour le rêve qu'elle renaisse. Mon seul regret dans cette vie est que j'aurais aimé vivre pour toi. Tu seras fier de moi, je l'espère, en apprenant qu'on me fusille. Je ne meurs pas pour rien, je ne meurs même pas pour une chrysalide de patrie. Je meurs pour un enfant qui sans moi serait en train d'écrire à sa mère.

Me pardonneras-tu en sachant cela ? Il était tard, ce gamin voulait nous aider à poser nos affiches, nous avions refusé, il a insisté, il a pris des affiches et est allé les coller. Il est revenu vers nous en pleurant et courant, il était poursuivi. Je l'ai caché, j'ai couru. On m'a suivi. La Lune m'a trahi. Elle m'a abandonné, je ne lui en veux pas. Elle a abandonné un jeune homme un soir de Décembre en 1941 quand je n'ai pas non plus réagi. Je mourrai l'âme en paix, sachant ce jeune garçon sauf. Au moins aurai-je été utile aux autres jusqu'à la dernière seconde de ma vie.

Trouveras-tu jamais la force de lire cette lettre ou d'accepter ce choix idiot ? Je meurs pour qu'un matin le soleil resplendisse sur suffisamment de vies pour que le bonheur et l'espoir irradient l'océan de ténèbres qu'est devenu notre monde. Tu m'as tant éclairé durant la nuit qu'il fallait que je rende la pareille au monde un jour où l'autre, il me peine seulement que cela se fasse à ton détriment et contre ma vie. Promets-moi, promets-moi de ne pas regarder ni l'or du soir qui tombe, ni les voiles au loin descendant vers Harfeur. Promets-moi de vivre et de dépasser cette tempête. Tu es fort, bien plus que moi, et je sais que toi seul pourrait guider un coeur meurtri parmi de telles ombres. Je t'envoie également un anneau que tu reconnaîtras peut-être je comptais te l'offrir de retour de la guerre mais je n'en ai jamais eu le temps. J'espère qu'à défaut de nous lier jusqu'à la mort, il saura te remplir de courage quand tu en manqueras.

Ton ami, ton camarade et celui qui t'aimait d'un amour plus que fraternel

Théo.


	8. Participation de Draco Nocte

Bien le bonjour, le bonsoir, et tout ce qui est bon,

Voici ma nouvelle participation à cette (déjà) dixième édition des **Défis d'Aventures**. Je vous propose cette fois-ci de suivre une petite anecdote dans un univers pas si différent de celui d'Aventures, mais pas exactement pareil un de mes univers favoris, j'ai nommé… _World Of Warcraft_.

\- _Draco Nocte_

* * *

L'animation était à son comble, et l'homme en profita pour se glisser avec souplesse hors de la ville. Derrières ses tresses noires, il souriait, particulièrement fier de son coup. Il se mit au pas, tout en sifflotant un air guilleret. Avec ces pièces d'or fraîchement acquises, le Voleur pourrait enfin s'acheter un équipement digne de ce nom.

Non loin de là passait un groupe, composé de gens pour le moins atypiques : un Mage de feu Humain, un Paladin Draeneï, un Chasseur Nain accompagné d'un grand loup, mais aussi ce qui lui semblait être un Druide Élémentaire d'eau. Pour qu'une bande pareille se soit montrée dans le coin, c'était probablement pour se rendre au hall de guilde en ville. Piqué de curiosité, l'Elfe de la Nuit s'en alla à leur rencontre.

« Oh là, voyageurs ! Quel bon vent vous amène ?

Le Paladin se retourna vers lui pour lui répondre avec une certaine méfiance.

\- Je suis Théo, Paladin au service de la Lumière. Que nous veux-tu, Voleur ?

\- Mais… rien du tout ! répliqua l'Elfe, je me demandais simplement ce qui pouvait bien vous amener à la cime de Teldrassil.

Le Mage s'avança à son tour.

\- Eh bien, pour tout vous dire, nous venons former notre Guilde, et le hasard a voulu nos chemins convergent en cet endroit, autrement dit votre capitale, Darnassus. Ah ! Au fait, je m'appelle Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon… mais le registre n'a pas voulu d'un nom aussi long, alors on m'a nommé B.O.B. Lennon.

\- Tu es encore parti dans un monologue, Bob, intervint le Nain, moi c'est Grunlek, je viens de Dun Morogh.

\- Shinddha Kory » se contenta de dire le Druide.

L'Elfe resta pantois face à cet étrange bric-à-brac de personnages. Ne sachant que dire, il finit par se laisser entraîner, plus précisément emporter par l'enthousiasme du Mage, à la suite de la compagnie qui l'embarqua presque contre son gré.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire ouf, il était de nouveau en ville. Oui, en ville, précisément l'endroit d'où il était censé s'enfuir. Instinctivement, il porta sa main à sa bourse, son petit trésor. Il n'avait aucune envie de perdre son futur équipement. Et pourtant, aucun moyen de s'éclipser, puisqu'il servait alors de guide touristique. Il s'efforça donc les amener, tant bien que mal, au hall de guilde.

« Merci bien » dit le Paladin de manière solennelle, déclaration à laquelle s'ajouta une tape amicale du Mage sur son épaule qui fit décrocher un sourire mitigé.

« Enfin libre ! » s'exclama l'Elfe intérieurement. Il se précipita de la manière la plus naturelle possible vers la sortie du hall, puis fit brusquement volte-face. Derrière lui se trouvait, pour son plus grand malheur, les deux Gnomes à qui il avait extorqué quelques petites pièces plus tôt… accompagné, bien entendu, de toute un régiment Chasseresses Gardiennes de la ville. Aucun doute là-dessus, c'était bel et bien lui qu'ils cherchaient.

Aussi décida-t-il de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre le groupe d'aventuriers. Il dépoussiéra ses épaules, rajusta son pantalon et s'arma de son plus beau sourire.

« Dîtes-moi, il y a encore de la place dans votre guilde ? »


End file.
